villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Stannis Baratheon
Stannis Baratheon is the head of House Baratheon of Dragonstone, lord of Dragonstone, younger brother of the late King Robert I Baratheon, older brother to Renly Baratheon and a major character in A Song of Ice and Fire, as well as in Game of Thrones. His parents were Lord Steffon Baratheon and Lady Cassana Estermont. Stannis is married to Queen Selyse Florent and has one daughter, Shireen. Although all the other kings refer themselves as "King of the Seven Kingdoms", Stannis considers himself "King of Westeros". He is the main antagonist of the Lannister POV storyline in book 2 and season 2, followed by Robb Stark. In the TV series he's played by Stephen Dillane. Even before Jon Arryn found out the incestuous origins of Joffrey Baratheon, Stannis believed he was the rightful heir to the throne. He left King's Landing after the death of Lord Arryn and stayed isolated in Dragonstone during the events of the first book and the first season. Aligning himself with the Red Priestess Melisandre, Stannis committed several morally ambiguous acts to attain the throne. Despite this, he did nothing villainous enough to distinguish himself from the show's other anti-heroes. This all changed in season 5, when he sacrificed his daughter Shireen to the Lord of Light, crossing the Moral Event Horizon, and doing something that even someone like Cersei would not. After this act, to many fans Stannis has been solidified as one of the most evil characters on the show, even if his action was intended to be for the greater good. In the novels however, Stannis remains an anti-hero, and is far less evil than his show counterpart, even prior to season 5. Villainous Actions * Had his brother Renly assassinated. * Allowed Melisandre to burn many non believers alive including his own brother-in-law Axell Florent in the TV series or his uncle-in-law Alester Florent in the books, although that was due to treason rather than religious belief. * Tried to sacrifice his illegitimate nephew Gendry/Edric Storm in an attempt to gain more power with the Stone Dragons of Dragonstone. * Had Mance Rayder burned alive after he refused to kneel. Mance is still alive in the books, because the Lord of Bones "Rattleshirt" was glamoured by Melisandre to appear as Mance. * Sent Davos away so he could murder his daughter without any interference. * Burned his beloved daughter Shireen alive to ensure his victory against the Boltons. Trivia * Many show fans who supported Stannis throughout the seasons immediately turned against him after he murdered Shireen. The once split fandom almost unanimously agrees that he is a villain now. * While Joffrey is still there, Stannis and Melisandre are arguably the true primary antagonists of season 2, as they make an enemy out of almost everyone and even scare Joffrey. Category:Spoilers Category:Game of Thrones Villains Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Child Murderer Category:Family Murderer Category:Fanatics Category:Anti-Villain Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Sociopaths Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Dark Messiah Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Traitor Category:Child-Abusers Category:Extremists Category:Opportunists Category:Charismatic villain Category:Delusional Category:Friend of the hero Category:Leader Category:Necessary Evil Category:Tragic Villain Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Grey Zone Category:Fan Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Parents Category:Married Villains Category:Adulterers Category:Strategic Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Obsessed Category:Living Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Warmonger Category:Warlords Category:Swordsmen Category:Siblings Category:Fighter Category:Starvers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Gaolers Category:Arsonists Category:Riders Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Monarchs Category:Evil Ruler Category:Fearmongers Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Outcast Category:Betrayed villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Disciplinarians Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Falsely Accused Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:On & Off Villains Category:Soldiers Category:Rivals Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Provoker Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Defilers Category:Lustful Villains Category:Big Bads